


В том числе о любви

by Yozhik



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	В том числе о любви

Девицу звали Элеонорой.  
Само по себе это ещё ни о чём не говорило. Она была, по крайней мере, по-своему симпатична и прилично одета. И не спешила перекидываться огнедышащим монстром и пожирать всех вокруг – чего обычно принято ожидать от взволнованной магички.  
Зато она каким-то образом умудрилась оказаться в его укрытии посреди ночи.  
Несмотря на то, что Андерс вчера очень, очень убедительно просил – «Элли, встретимся завтра где-нибудь на нейтральной территории.»  
– Я не уеду, – решительно заявила она, удостоверившись, что Андерс хоть немного проснулся.  
Ему понадобилось достаточно много времени, чтобы понять, что она имеет в виду.  
– Вообще? – хмуро переспросил он, пытаясь выгадать ещё несколько мгновений.  
Элеонора уставилась на него как на сумасшедшего.  
Впрочем, подумал он, она не так уж и неправа. Если смотреть в общем. Кто ж он ещё есть.  
– Я не уеду одна, – терпеливо повторила Элеонора.  
– Да. Конечно. А теперь пожалуйста, дай поспать хоть немножко.

Наутро Элеоноры в клинике не обнаружилось.  
Андерс подумал даже было, что визит дамы ему приснился – мало ли, слишком много думал о предстоящей встрече, обычное дело, пациенты ему снились постоянно, и иногда даже с разными логичными и интересными симптомами, – но замок на двери был сломан. С применением магии.  
Хотя там можно было справиться палкой. Даже ребёнку.  
Значит, не сон.  
Ну и зачем тогда сбежала?  
Девица Элеонора приходилась Андерсу условной землячкой – до конца думать о ферелденском Круге как об относительно родной земле он так и не выучился – и разыскала его именно поэтому.  
Ну и ещё потому, что до Киркволла-то она добралась сама, но только потом поняла, что, во-первых, это не лучшее место для жизни, и во-вторых, самой ей отсюда в более приятные места не выбраться.  
В-третьих, и это было основной причиной её визитов вообще и вчерашнего ночного в частности, девица Элеонора была влюблена. В мага, куда более законопослушного чем она.  
Подробности этой истории Андерс мог пересказать близко к тексту – Элли повторяла их каждый раз. И каждый раз же намекала, что сама в Круг не хочет, но и без любимого человека никуда не собирается.  
И теперь, когда Андерс почти нашёл ей дорогу и попутчиков, девица, естественно, решила упереться.  
Андерс прекрасно её понимал. Сам повёл бы себя точно так же – годы и невесёлый опыт ума не прибавили. Всё такой же бестолковый романтик. Иногда он думал, что исключительно поэтому и убеждал себя – никакой любви, только работа.  
Элеонору надо было отыскать.  
Одинокая девчонка, да в таком состоянии…  
Не дело.  
«Надо её переубедить», – ворохнулось в глубине сознания. Справедливость. У него всегда своё мнение.  
Успокоить её надо, устало подумал в ответ Андерс. Обнять, утешить и сделать как она хочет. Иначе нечестно получится.  
Справедливость промолчал. Порой Андерсу казалось, что дух боится расстроенных женщин – и, надо признать, Андерс понимал, почему.

– Нет, не видела, – развела руками Лирен. – Вот как первый раз к тебе отправила, так и не видела. А что?  
– Ничего.  
– Переживаешь, – кивнула Лирен. – И не ври мне, я тебя знаю. Давай оставлю лавку на помощников, и сходим куда-нибудь.  
Звучало это очень смешно, и Андерс и Лирен прекрасно знали, что идти им особо и некуда – разве что в «Висельник», что никак нельзя было назвать приятным времяпрепровождением.  
Но Андерс сразу же согласился.  
Потому что полностью убедить себя насчёт «исключительно работы» не мог.  
И потому что Лирен видела в нём не просто «хорошего человека», но и одержимого идиота, бестолкового романтика и опасного трудоголика. Видела и не боялась. И, главное, не пыталась отрицать то, что видит.  
А ещё – потому что она привела его в неизвестный тёмный переулочек и показала на ящик: мол, садись.  
И Андерс рассмеялся. От души, как очень редко с кем-то доводилось в последнее время.  
– Знаешь, мне назначали свидания в таких местах, когда мне было лет четырнадцать.  
– Сомневаюсь, что с тех пор их тебе вообще назначали.  
Лирен ласково потрепала его по волосам. Привычным, рассеянным движением.  
– Кроме тебя – да, не в этой жизни.  
По всем канонам дурацкого юношеского свидания сейчас надо было её поцеловать. Андерс знал, что у её губ будет суховатый вкус дешёвой муки – как иначе, если вечерами она ещё и печёт хлеб, – совсем не похожий на острые, жгучие, ягодные поцелуи девчонок из его молодости. Другой – и оттого более настоящий.  
– Если бы ты был очень, очень хорошим, – озорно улыбнулась Лирен, разом помолодев на десяток лет, – я могла бы ходить за тебя молиться, не спрашивать, чем ты занимаешься и никогда, никогда с тобой не спорить.  
– И я очень быстро бы угробился, – Андерсу приходилось шептать ей куда-то за ухо, она смеялась – щекотно. – Так что лучше продолжай ворчать, знать о моих делах больше, чем я сам, и можешь даже по-прежнему подсылать всяких подозрительных ребяток, чтоб они удерживали меня от глупостей.  
Иногда Андерсу казалось, что Лирен давно надо поставить памятник. Ну, то есть, возвести статую в её честь. Где-нибудь в порту.  
Потому что другой такой женщины он не знал. И потому что ни одну женщину в этой жизни он не любил – так. Так просто, естественно и без лишних красивых слов.  
– Кстати, – освобождаться от объятий она не стала, – о тебе спрашивали. Какой-то с виду не очень подозрительный тип, как ты выражаешься. Я дала ему указания обычным порядком, так что если завтра к тебе наведается незнакомый бородатый мужик – значит, не только я его признала заслуживающим доверия. А теперь иди.  
Андерс с лёгким удивлением на неё посмотрел.  
– Иди-иди, я же знаю, у тебя встреча назначена и ты в глубине души уже дёргаешься.  
Две статуи, назвать в её честь как минимум город и публично оторвать мне голову, подумал он. Чтоб ценил.

Элеонора была в назначенном месте. И, кажется, не нуждалась в срочном утешении.  
И даже вроде бы была в состоянии слушать.  
– И незачем было убегать, – почему-то острое желание её успокаивать никуда не девалось. Скорее всего, потому, что улыбалась она спокойно, и сидела за столом смирно, но рукав некогда шикарного платья изодрала почти в клочья. – Во-первых, тебе письмо. Во-вторых…  
Договорить он не смог. Элеонора быстро развернула записку, пробежала взглядом первых несколько строк – и кинулась Андерсу на шею.  
Радостных женщин Справедливость боялся ещё больше, и в этом они с Андерсом были не согласны. Абсолютно.  
– Во-вторых, – сдержаться оказалось очень непросто, – встретитесь вот здесь, – он развернул карту, – после заката. Остальное как договаривались. И в-третьих, Элли… Никогда не вламывайся ночью к одержимым беженцам, ладно? Я исключение и на людей ещё не кидаюсь.  
Он ожидал, что она рассмеётся или хоть как-то оценит шутку, но она была мыслями уже где-то далеко.  
Ну что ж.  
Он на миг прикрыл глаза – чтобы занести маленькую нервную Элли с её упрямым нравом и глазами лани на умной мордашке в бесконечный каталог в глубинах памяти. В графу «те, у кого всё закончилось хорошо».

– Эй, – его довольно грубо выдернули из размышлений, ухватив за руку. – Пойдём, она зовёт! Я боюсь.  
У малышки, не имевшей даже имени кроме домашнего прозвища «Мартышка» в глазах стояли слёзы, и отпустить руку Андерса она сейчас не согласилась бы ни за что на свете.  
«Она», о которой шла речь, приходилась Мартышке старшей сестрой; Андерс наблюдал её уже больше года – сперва лечил от травмы спины, потом от последствий этой травмы, потом то и дело навещал из-за тяжело протекающей беременности.  
– Идём, не бойся, – он покрепче сжал маленькую ладошку.  
И подумал, что зря отговаривал Лирен за него молиться.


End file.
